I Said Leave Me Alone
by Mona the yaoi freak
Summary: The Nordics are supposed to arrive at 6 and its 5, so Sweden isn't expecting anybody yet. But when Denmark shows up really early and refuses to leave Sweden alone, Sweden has to teach Denmark a lesson. This is a SuDen (Sweden/Denmark) PWP. Rated M because lemon and, by definition, rape.


I Said Leave Me Alone

**A/N: Dufaq did I just do!? I got the idea for this when I googled "Hetalia Yaoi" and started looking through the pictures. I saw some Sweden/Denmark and thought, "That would make awesome PWP." And here it is! I know Denmark is usually on top (I'll probably have one with that, too) but I was like, "Not today." Sadly, I do not own Hetalia. That would be so awesome though.**

Sweden to English

Sweden sat in his study, doing his business affairs and waiting for 6 o' clock to roll around. At 6 o' clock, the other Nordics would arrive for dinner as usual. It was currently 5:00, so they wouldn't be arriving for a while, giving Sweden plenty of time to finish his work.

That is, until one of the Nordics arrived extremely early. "Hey, Sweden!" Sweden turned to the door, knowing exactly who was there. And sure enough, Denmark stood in the doorway. "I decided to come over early because I was bored!"

"I c'n s' th't," Sweden muttered, annoyed. "'F ya' w're b'r'd wh' d'd ya' c'me h're?"

"Well I was coming over eventually anyway!" Denmark said. "So why not?"

"W'll, g' 'w'y," Sweden said. "'M v'ry b'sy."

"Aww come on, Sweden!" Denmark tried to convince Sweden to let him stay. "It's not like I won't be back later!"

"'Nd th' l'ng'r I h've w'th't ya' h're th' b'tt'r," Sweden mumbled. "N'w l've m' 'l'ne."

"Come on!" Denmark walked up behind Sweden and put a hand on his chair. "Let me stay!"

"I s'id," Sweden rose from his chair and turned on Denmark. "L've m' 'lone."

Sweden grabbed Denmark by the shoulders and spun them around, shoving Denmark into his chair. Denmark looked up, confused, and Sweden grabbed his trenchcoat.

Denmark tried to pry Sweden's hands off of him. "What are you doing?"

"I t'ld ya' t' l've m' 'lone," Sweden opened Denmark's trench coat. "'Nd ya' h've t' l'rn ya' l'ss'n."

"W-What?" Sweden ripped open Denmark's shirt. "S-Sweden?"

Sweden bent down and began to loosen Denmark's tie, revealing the skin underneath. Sweden began to bite the skin, causing Denmark's eyes to widen.

"Sweden!" Denmark tried to push Sweden away from him. "I'll leave! I swear I'll leave!"

"'T's t' l'te." Sweden pulled Denmark flush up against him, trapping Denmark's hands. "Ya' c'n't 'sc'pe n'w."

Denmark kept trying to push the Swede away from him, failing miserabley. Sweden continued to riddle Denmark's neck in bruises and bitemarks while Denmark tried not to moan at the feeling.

Sweden began to travel down, biting Denmark's torso. "I kn'w ya' 'njoy th's. N' n'd t' h'ld b'ck."

Denmark stopped pushing Sweden away, but still refused to moan, biting his tongue to keep them from escaping. Sweden reached Denmark's pants and began to undo the belt, causing Denmark to release his tongue "W-What are you doing?" Sweden didn't say anyhting, nut instead discarded the belt and began to slide Denmark's pants and boxers down. "Sweden!" Denmark yelled at Sweden, wanting him to stop.

Sweden got down on his knees in front of Denmark's exposed half-erection and smiled. "I kn'w ya' l'k'd wh't I w's d'n'."

Denmark opened his mouth to retaliate, but Sweden enveloped Denmark's member in his mouth. Denmark gave a startled yet long moan and Sweden smiled around Denmark's now lively erection. Sweden began to lick and suck on Denmark's need, causing Denmark to writhe.

"A-Ah!" Denmark gave conctricted moans, trying to hold himself back. "S... Sweden...!"

Sweden began humming around Denmark's member, causing Denmark to shiver.

_Fandens! _Denmark wanted to thrust himself into Sweden's warm cavern, but couldn't give Sweden the satisfaction. _Why does he have to be so good at this? _

Sweden slid part of the member out his mouth and began to pump and stroke the base. Denmark needed to scream to calm himself, but he couldn't. Sweden bit the tip and Denmark bit his tongue. Denmark could feel heat pool down and knew what was coming next. He tried to hold back, but couldn't help it as he screamed, "Berwald!" Denmark's seed shot into Sweden's mouth.

Sweden swallowed the substance and let Denmark's wet member slide out of his mouth. "I kn'w ya' w'ld scr'm 'v'nt'lly. J'st d'dn't kn'w 't w'ld b' m' h'm'n n'me."

Denmark glared down at Sweden, his face red and his eyes hazy. Sweden stood up and pulled Denmark up with him. Denmark stared at Sweden with wide eyes before Sweden threw him onto his hands and knees. Demark looked back and saw Sweden's shirt fall to the ground next to him.

He could hear Sweden unbuckle his belt and started to panic. "Ok Sweden I get it! You can stop!"

"'M n't d'ne y't." Sweden pulled the belt off and began to slide down his pants. "Ya' st'll h'vn't l'rn'd ya' l'ss'n."

"No I have! Really, I have!" Denmark tried to get Sweden to listen, but Sweden shook his head and dropped his pants with his shirt. Now the only thing stopping Sweden from punishing Denmark was Sweden's boxers. Sweden grabbed the hem of his boxers and began to pull them down. When he stood up straight, Denmark's eyes widened at the sight. Sweden was... Endowed... To say the least. And Denmark was about to get plowed with it.

Sweden brushed the tip of his hardened member over Denmark's entrance. Denmark braced himself and Sweden shoved himself in.

"Ahhhh!" Denmark screamed from the sharp pain of Sweden entering him. Before Denmark even had a chance to adjust, Sweden began pounding into him.

"A-Ah! B... Berwald!" Denmark panted harshly from pain and a little pleasure. "Th-That hurts!"

"G'd. I w'nt ya' t' f'l p'n 'nd pl's're. Pl's're w'll c'me s'n." Sweden could feel Denmark loosening but he was still rather tight. "Mmmm, s' t'ght."

Denmark's face became redder. "We- ah! W-Well... I have given... Bu- oh! I've never re-... Received."

Sweden smiled. "Hmmm, g'ss I sh'ld f'l h'n'r'd."

Denmark opened his mouth to tell Sweden this was happening against his will and he was not enjoying it when Sweden hit something in him. "Berwald!"

Sweden smiled. "T'ld ya' th' pl's're w'ld c'me." Sweden continued to hit that one spot in Denmark, causing Denmark to scream.

"Ber-Berwald~!" Denmark felt his arms start to give out. "Hurtigere~!"

Sweden did so, slamming into Denmark.

Denmark's arms gave out and he collapsed, his face rubbing up against the floor. "Åh ja~! Hårdere~!"

Sweden did as Denmark begged, slamming into him harder and faster than before. Denmark was cluthcing the carpet in one hand and was reaching out with the other, as if he wanted to grab something. Sweden leaned down and covered both of Denmark's hands in his and began to Denmark's neck and back in bruises and bites.

"Ah~! Berwald~!" Denmark didn't like the fact he was screaming and moaning, but he couldn't help it.

"Hmm, ya' enj'y b'n' p'n'sh'd. D'n't ya'?" Sweden panted as he pounded into Denmark.

"Ja~!" Denmark screamed. "Punish me!"

Sweden smiled and reached under Denmark, taking his newly hardened member in his hand. He began pumping the member and sliding a finger over the slit.

"Ah~!" Denmark screamed and begged Sweden to fuck him harder. Sweden did as Denmark wanted, his thrusts no longer rythmic.

"Berwald~! I can't! I can't ~!" Denmark could feel the end drawing near. "I'm coming~!"

Sweden nodded and kept going, moans escaping his mouth.

"Berwald~!" Denmark screamed as his seed shot into the Swede's hand.

Sweden came soon after, letting out a carnal roar and straining his vocal chords. The two of them collapsed onto the floor, panting harshly. Sweden was still laying on top Denmark, too tired to move.

When Sweden got his breathing under control, he asked, "Wh't t'me 's 't?"

Denmark lifted his head as high as he could. "Six."

Sweden's eyes widened. "Uh 'h."

Denmark was about to ask what, when they heard a series of gasps. They both turned and saw the other three Nordics with shocked looks on their faces. Even Norway had noticible expression on his face. Denmark then realized 6 o' clock was when the other Nordics, including himself, were supposed to arrive. And arrive they did.

All five nations were at a loss for words. Finally, Denmark spoke up. "Never bother Sweden while he is working!"

English to Sweden

Sw'd'n s't 'n h's st'dy, d'ng h's b's'n'ss 'ff'rs 'nd w't'n' f'r 6 a' cl'ck t' r'll 'r'nd. 'T 6 a' cl'ck, th' 'th'r N'rd'cs w'ld 'rr've f'r d'nn'r 's 's'l. 'T w's c'rr'ntly 5:00, s' th'y w'ldn't b' 'rr'v'n' f'r a wh'le, g'v'n' Sw'd'n pl'nty 'f t'me t' f'n'sh h's w'rk.

Th't 's, 'nt'l 'ne 'f th' N'rd'cs 'rr'v'd 'xtr'm'ly 'rly. "H'y, Sw'd'n!" Sw'd'n t'rn'd t' th' d'r, kn'w'n' 'x'ctly wh' w's th're. 'Nd s're 'nough, D'nm'rk st'd 'n th' d'rw'y. "I d'c'd'd t' c'me 'v'r 'rly b'c'se I w's b'r'd!"

"I can see that," Sw'd'n m'tt'r'd, 'nn'y'd. "If you were bored why did you come here?"

"W'll I w's c'm'n' 'v'r 'v'nt'lly 'nyw'y!" D'nm'rk s'd. "S' why n't?"

"Well go away," Sw'd'n s'd. "I'm very busy."

"Aww c'me 'n, Sw'd'n!" D'nm'rk tr'd t' c'nv'nce Sw'd'n t' l't h'm st'y. "'T's n't l'ke I w'n't b' b'ck l't'r!"

"And the longer I have without you the better," Sw'd'n m'mbl'd. "Now leave me alone."

"C'me 'n!" D'nm'rk w'lk'd 'p b'h'nd Sw'd'n 'nd p't a h'nd 'n h's ch'r. "L't m' st'y!"

"I said," Sw'd'n r'se fr'm h's ch'r 'nd t'rn'd 'n D'nm'rk. "Leave me alone."

Sw'd'n gr'bb'd D'nm'rk b' th' sh'ld'rs 'nd sp'n th'm 'r'nd, sh'v'n' D'nm'rk 'nt' h's ch'r. D'nm'rk l'k'd 'p, c'nf's'd, 'nd Sw'd'n gr'bb'd h's tr'nchc't.

D'nm'rk tr'd t' pry Sw'd'n's h'nds 'ff 'f h'm. "Wh't 're ya' d'n'?"

"I told you to leave me alone," Sw'den 'p'n'd D'nm'rk's tr'nch c't. "'And now you have to learn your lesson."

"W-Wh't?" Sw'd'n r'pp'd 'p'n D'nm'rk's sh'rt. "S-Sw'd'n?"

Sw'd'n b'nt d'wn 'nd b'g'n t' l's'n D'nm'rk's t', r'v'l'n' th' sk'n 'nd'rn'th. Sw'd'n b'g'n t' b'te th' sk'n, c's'n' D'nm'rk's 'y's t' w'd'n.

"Sw'd'n!" D'nm'rk tr'd t' p'sh Sw'd'n 'w'y fr'm h'm. "I'll l've! I sw'r I'll l've!"

"It's too late." Sw'd'n p'll'd D'nm'rk fl'sh 'p 'g'nst h'm, tr'pp'n' D'nm'rk's h'nds. "You can't escape now."

D'nm'rk k'pt try'n' t' p'sh th' Sw'de 'w'y fr'm h'm, f'l'n' m's'r'bl'y. Sw'd'n c'nt'n'd t' r'ddle D'nm'rk's n'ck 'n br's's 'nd b't'm'rks wh'le D'nm'rk tr'd n't t' m'n 't th' f'l'n'.

Sw'd'n b'g'n t' tr'v'l d'wn, b't'n' D'nm'rk's t'rso. "I know you enjoy this. No need to hold back."

D'nm'rk st'pp'd p'sh'n' Sw'd'n 'w'y, b't st'll r'f's'd t' m'n, b't'n' h's t'ng' t' k'p th'm fr'm 'sc'p'n'. Sw'd'n r'ch'd D'nm'rk's p'nts 'nd b'g'n t' 'nd' th' b'lt, c'sing D'nm'rk t' r'l'se h's t'ng' "W-Wh't 're ya' d'n'?" Sw'd'n d'dn't s'y 'nyht'n', n't 'nst'd d'sc'rd'd th' b'lt 'nd b'g'n t' sl'de D'nm'rk's p'nts 'nd b'x'rs d'wn. "Sw'd'n!" D'nm'rk y'll'd 't Sw'd'n, w'nt'n' h'm t' st'p.

Sw'd'n g't d'wn 'n h's kn's 'n fr'nt 'f D'nm'rk's 'xp's'd h'lf-'r'ct'n 'nd sm'l'd. "I know you liked what I was doing."

D'nm'rk 'p'n'd h's m'th t' r't'l'te, b't Sw'd'n 'nv'l'p'd D'nm'rk's m'mb'r 'n h's m'th. Den'm'rk g've a st'rtle'd y't l'ng m'n 'nd Sw'd'n sm'l'd 'r'nd D'nm'rk's n'w l'v'ly 'r'ct'n. Sw'd'n b'g'n t' l'ck 'nd s'ck 'n D'nm'rk's n'd, c's'n' D'nm'rk t' wr'the.

"A-Ah!" D'nm'rk g've c'nctr'ct'd m'ns, try'n' t' h'ld h'ms'lf b'ck. "S... Sw'd'n...!"

Sw'd'n b'g'n h'mm'n' 'r'nd D'nm'rk's m'mb'r, c's'n' D'nm'rk t' sh'v'r.

_F'nd'ns! _D'nm'rk w'nt'd t' thr'st h'ms'lf 'nto Sw'd'n's w'rm c'v'rn, b't c'ldn't g've Sw'd'n th' s't'sf'ct'n. _Why d's h' h've t' b' s' g'd 't th's? _

Sw'd'n sl'd p'rt 'f th' m'mb'r 't h's m'th 'nd b'g'n t' p'mp 'nd str'ke th' b'se. D'nm'rk n'd'd t' scr'm t' c'lm h'ms'lf, b't h' c'ldn't. Sw'd'n b't th' t'p 'nd D'nm'rk b't h's t'ng'. D'nm'rk c'ld f'l h't p'l d'wn 'nd kn'w wh't w's c'm'n' n'xt. H' tr'd t' h'ld b'ck, b't c'ldn't h'lp 't 's h' scr'm'd, "B'rw'ld!" D'nm'rk's s'd sh't 'nto Sw'd'n's m'th.

Sw'd'n sw'll'w'd th' s'bst'nce 'nd l't D'nm'rk's w't m'mb'r sl'de 't 'f h's m'th. "I knew you would scream eventually. Just din't know it would be my humna name."

D'nm'rk gl'r'd d'wn 't Sw'd'n, h's f'ce r'd 'nd h's 'y's h'zy. Sw'de'n st'd 'p 'nd p'll'd D'nm'rk 'p w'th h'm. D'nm'rk st'r'd 't Sw'd'n w'th w'de 'y's b'f're Sw'd'n thr'w h'm 'nto h's h'nds 'nd kn's. D'm'rk l'k'd b'ck 'nd s'w Sw'd'n's sh'rt f'll t' th' gr'nd n'xt t' h'm.

H' c'ld h'r Sw'd'n 'nb'ckle h's b'lt 'nd st'rt'd t' p'n'c. "'K Sw'd'n I g't 't! Ya' c'n st'p!"

"I'm not done yet." Sw'd'n p'll'd th' b'lt 'ff 'nd b'g'n t' sl'de d'wn h's p'nts. "You still haven't learned your lesson."

"N' I h've! R'lly, I h've!" D'nm'rk tr'd t' g't Sw'd'n t' l'st'n, b't Sw'd'n sh'k h's h'd 'nd dr'pp'd h's p'nts w'th h's sh'rt. N'w th' 'nly th'n' st'pp'n' Sw'd'n fr'm p'n'sh'n' D'nm'rk w's Sw'd'n's b'x'rs. Sw'd'n gr'bb'd th' h'm 'f h's b'x'rs 'nd b'g'n t' p'll th'm d'wn. Wh'n h' st'd 'p str'ght, D'nm'rk's 'y's w'd'n'd 't th' s'ght. Sw'd'n w's... 'Nd'w'd... T' s'y th' l'st. 'Nd D'nm'rk w's 'b't t' g't pl'w'd w'th 't.

Sw'd'n br'sh'd th' t'p 'f h's h'rd'n'd m'mb'r 'v'r D'nm'rk's 'ntr'nce. D'nm'rk br'c'd h'ms'lf 'nd Sw'd'n sh'v'd h'ms'lf 'n.

"Ahhhh!" D'nm'rk scr'm'd fr'm th' sh'rp p'n 'f Sw'd'n 'nt'r'n' h'm. B'f're D'nm'rk 'v'n h'd a ch'nce t' 'dj'st, Sw'd'n b'g'n p'nd'n 'nto h'm.

"A-Ah! B... B'rw'ld!" D'nm'rk p'nt'd h'rshly fr'm p'n 'nd a l'ttle pl's're. "Th-Th't h'rts!"

"Good. I want you to feel pain and pleasure. Pleasure will come soon." Sw'd'n c'ld f'l D'nm'rk l's'n'n' b't h' w's st'll r'th'r t'ght. "Mmmm, so tight."

D'nm'rk's f'ce b'c'me r'dd'r. "W'- ah! W-W'll... I h've g'v'n... B'- oh! I've n'v'r r'-... R'c'v'd."

Sw'd'n sm'l'd. "Hmmm, guess I should feel honored."

D'nm'rk 'p'n'd h's m'th t' t'll Sw'd'n th's w's h'pp'n'n' 'g'nst h's w'll 'nd h' w's n't 'nj'y'n' 't wh'n Sw'd'n h't s'm'th'n' 'n h'm. "B'rw'ld!"

Sw'd'n sm'l'd. "Told you the pleasure would come." Sw'd'n c'nt'n'd t' h't th't 'ne sp't 'n D'nm'rk, c's'n' D'nm'rk t' scr'm.

"B'r-B'rw'ld~!" D'nm'rk f'lt h's 'rms st'rt t' g've 't. "H'rt'g're~!"

Sw'd'n d'd s', sl'mm'n' 'nto D'nm'rk.

D'nm'rk's 'rms g've 't 'nd h' c'll'ps'd, h's f'ce r'bb'n' 'p 'g'nst th' fl'r. "Åh ja~! H'rd're~!"

Sw'd'n d'd 's D'nm'rk b'gg'd, sl'mm,n' 'nto h'm h'rd'r 'nd f'st'r th'n b'f're. D'nm'rk w's cl'thc'n' th' c'rp't 'n 'ne h'nd 'nd w's r'ch'n' 't w'th th' 'th'r, 's 'f h' w'nt'd t' gr'b s'm'th'n'. Sw'd'n l'n'd d'wn 'nd c'v'r'd b'th 'f D'nm'rk's h'nds 'n h's 'nd b'g'n t' l'tt'r D'nm'rk's n'ck 'nd b'ck 'n br's's 'nd b'tes.

"Ah~! B'rw'ld~!" D'nm'rk d'dn't l'ke th' f'ct h' w's scr'm'n' 'nd m'n'n', b't h' c'ldn't h'lp 't.

"Hmm, you enjoy being punished. Don't you?" Sw'd'n p'nt'd 's h' p'nd'd 'nto D'nm'rk.

"Ja~!" D'nm'rk scr'm'd. "P'nish m'!"

Sw'd'n sm'l'd 'nd r'ch'd 'nd'r D'nm'rk, t'k'n' h's n'wly h'rd'n'd m'mb'r 'n h's h'nd. H' b'g'n p'mp'n' th' m'mb'r 'nd sl'd'n' a f'ng'r 'v'r th' sl't.

"Ah~!" D'nm'rk scr'm'd 'nd b'gg'd Sw'd'n t' f'ck h'm h'rd'r. Sw'd'n d'd 's D'nm'rk w'nt'd, h's thr'sts n' l'ng'r r'thm'c.

"B'rw'ld~! I c'n't! I c'n't ~!" D'nma'k c'ld f'l th' 'nd dr'w'n' n'r. "I'm c'm'n'~!"

Sw'd'n n'dd'd 'nd k'pt g'n', m'ns 'sc'p'n' h's m'th.

"B'rw'ld~!" D'nm'rk scr'm'd 's h's s'd sh't 'nto th' Sw'de's h'nd.

Sw'd'n c'me s'n 'ft'r, l'tt'n' 't a c'rn'l r'r 'nd str'n'n' h's v'c'l ch'rds. Th' tw' 'f th'm c'll'ps'd 'nto th' fl'r, p'nt'n' h'rshly. Sw'd'n w's st'll l'y'n' 'n t'p D'nm'rk, t' t'r'd t' m've.

Wh'n Sw'd'n g't h's br'th'n' 'nd'r c'ntr'l, h' 'sk'd, "What time is it?"

D'nm'rk l'ft'd h's h'd 's h'gh 's h' c'ld. "S'x."

Sw'd'n's 'y's w'd'n'd. "Uh oh."

D'nm'rk w's 'b't t' 'sk wh't, wh'n th'y h'rd a s'r's 'f g'sps. Th'y b'th t'rn'd 'nd s'w th' 'th'r thr' N'rd'cs w'th sh'ck'd l'ks 'n th'r f'c's. 'V'n N'rw'y h'd n't'c'ble 'xpr'ss'n 'n h's f'ce. D'nm'rk th'n r'l'z'd 6 a' cl'ck w's wh'n th' 'th'r N'rd'cs, 'ncl'd'n' h'ms'lf, w're s'pp's'd t' 'rr've. 'Nd 'rr've th'y d'd.

'Ll f've n't'ns w're 't a l'ss f'r w'rds. F'n'lly, D'nm'rk sp'ke 'p. "N'v'r b'th'r Sw'd'n wh'le h' 's w'rk'n'!"

'Nd

**A/N: Well there you go. Some PWP. I was debating how to end it. It was either this or they are fully clothed and pretending nothing happened. But that other one isn't nearly as funny. So I went with this. Oh and the "Sweden to English" and "English to Sweden" thing was an idea by me awesome as Prussia beta, Cera. We like to "speak Sweden" in our text messages so people can't understand us. It was an awesome and hilarious idea but it kind of a pain to replace basically every vowel with an apostraphe. But I was persistant so bam! A Sweden translation. It was also hilarious because while she was betaing it, even though she was sitting **_**right **_**next to me, she sent me a text that said 'Well that escalated quickly.' I thought it was hilarious. Reviews and constructive criticism are nice~! Oh and if you can read Sweden please let me know in a comment. And, if you can, put it in Sweden!**


End file.
